Survival Game
by Shadow Music User
Summary: Dunia ini penuh dengan pertarungan yang semua manusia tidak bisa mengelak dari takdir yang di tentukan, not BL / not Yaoi / Bad Summary
1. Prolog

**~Prolog~**

.

.

.

.

.

**Dunia itu Indah….**

.

.

.

**Tahun 1 Januari 876**

.

.

.

"hey kau tau tidak ?" pemuda itu duduk di bawah pohon rindang nan sejuk ditemani angin yang berhembus dengan sangat kencang. "tau tentang apa ?" Tanya pemuda di sebelah nya yang sedang memakan roti. "dunia ini! sepertinya indah, penuh pemandangan, kehidupan yang makmur, makluk berkembang biak, sinar yang cerah, dan air yang jernih" sambil berjalan mendekati sungai yang ada di dekat situ. "kau sepertinya melihat dunia ini hanya dari pandanganmu saja. Lebih baik kau kumpulkan saja buah-buahannya" pemuda satunya pun berdiri ingin membawa keranjang yang berisi buah – buahan yang baru di petik.

"apa maksudmu ?" pemuda itu masih belum mengerti "jika kau ingin tahu Tanya kan pada ayah dan ibumu yang sudah meninggal" pemuda itu baru tahu arah pembicaraan nya "aku tahu sekarang" pemuda itu tampak lesu "orangtua ku sudah meniggal" pemuda satunya mati – matian menahan amarah "Bukan itu Bodohhh aarrgghh" sambil menjambak rambut nya, pemuda itu dengan kesal meninggal kan temannya yang bisa dibilang rada goblok "dia itu kenapa sih?" pemuda itu lalu membawa keranjangnya dan mengejar temannya dengan wajah polos

.

.

.

.

.

…**..Akan tetapi itu semua berubah…**

.

.

.

.

.

"heh tunggu, apa maksudmu" pemuda itu mananyakan lagi hal yang sama. " apa yang menyebabkan orang tua mu meniggal hm?" pemuda itu sedikit berpikir menggunakan otak nya "kurasa, mereka meninggal karena serangan jantung. Itu yang dikatakan semua orang hehe" sambil nyengir geje. "bodohnya kau bisa tertipu oleh omongan orang" pemuda satunya pun mengambil nafas dalam – dalam "sebenarnya orang tuamu itu meninggal 14 tahun yang lalu karena…

.

.

.

.

.

…**..Manusia berada pada posisi terancam, yang disebabkan….**

.

.

.

.

.

….di bunuh, atau bisa dibilang mereka dimakan…..

.

.

.

.

.

…**.oleh Sebuah Monster Mengerikan…..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…Oleh sekelompok **'TITAN'**…..

.

.

.

.

.

…**.Kini kita hanya bisa menunggu dan berharap kepada Kami – Sama untuk segera mengembalikan kejayaan kepada umat manusia….**

.

.

.

.

.

…..Mereka terbunuh pada saat di beri misi oleh pemimpin pada saat itu, yaitu '**Shimura Donzou'….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…**..Dan saat itu juga sekelompok orang untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah….**

.

.

.

.

.

…untuk menjaga benteng **MARIA** dari serangan **TITAN**. Kekuatan mereka sudah diuji dalam pelatihan. Mereka berhasil melumpuhkan dan membunuh sekelompok **TITAN…..**

.

.

.

.

.

…**..Berhasil Menemukan Cara untuk Membunuh Titan…..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

….Dengan berbekal hanya dengan 2 buah pedang yang mereka tusukkan ke leher bagian belakang para **TITAN** yang berguna untuk menghentikan **Regenerasi** yang sangat cepat…..

.

.

.

.

.

…**..Tetapi Cara itu Harus Di Bayar Mahal…..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Flashback~**

"**apa kau bersungguh – sungguh tentang hal ini ?" pemuda itu menanyakan kepada istrinya.**

"**ya, aku telah membulatkan tekad ku" wanita itu mengangguk dengan pasti. "lalu bagaimana dengan anak kita" wanita itu lalu menatap buah hati nya yang 2 minggu lalu melahirkan. "kita tidak akan meninggal kan nya kok hehe" dengan senyuman nya dapat meluluhkan hati istrinya. "ayo kita bersiap, nenek pasti sudah tidak sabar menggendonnya "**

**Di gerbang benteng **

"**Kau sudah siap " pemuda itu menanyakan hal yang sama. "Ya ini kan hanya disuruh berjaga di sekitar benteng saja kan" sambil menatap suaminya. "sini sebentar sayang" wanita itu langsung berjalan menuju suaminya dan**

**CUP**

**Ciuman singkat yang sangat lembut mempertemukan dua bibir pasangan suami istri itu**

"**jaga dirimu saying" "kau juga saying" lalu mereka berpelukan hingga mereka merasa nyaman dan aman.**

**Lalu mereka berpisah, pemuda itu ke barat dan wanita itu ke timur menggunakan kudanya masing - masing **

**Di Kawasan Barat**

**Pemuda itu dengan kelompoknya pun berhenti ketika salah satu anggotanya melihat TITAN. "Ketua dari arah utara terlihat titan ukuran 2 – 3 meter" salh seorang yang melihat itu sedikit ketakutan, pasalnya yang di lihat bukan 1 titan saja melainkan sekelompok titan yang kelaparan berjumlah 20 titan. "Ayo kita habisi mereka " sambil mengeluarkan senjatanya pemuda itu bersama pasukan berjumlah 50 orang itu menghampiri monster laknat dengan kecepatan maksimal **

**Hyyyaaahh**

**Greebbb**

**Pemuda itu yang sedang mengincar salah satu monster, tidak tahu bahwa di belakangnya juga ada TITAN. "KAPTEN" teriak semua melihat kaptennya telah di tangkap TITAN.**

**Jraassss**

**Darah Pemuda itu tercecer saat kepala nya di gigit oleh TITAN. Semua yang melihat itu tidak, kapten nya yang berhasil mengalahkan 1 Kelompok TITAN mati mengenaskan dengan kepala dan tubuh yang tidak utuh dan belum membunuh satu TITAN pun **

"**KAPTENN" mereka lalu menyerang TITAN secara membabi buta**

**Jrasssss**

**Banyak TITAN yang Terkapar dan tidak sedikit pula pasukan yang terkapar juga **

**.**

**.**

**DI Kawasan Timur**

"**Kapten Kita Mau kemana" salah satu pasukan bertanya." Kita akan berjaga di sekitar sungai dan hutan itu" wanita itu menunjukkan tempatnya "kalian pergilah dulu ke sungai, aku sendiri yang akan pergi ke hutan" lalu mereka berpisah**

"**dimana ya" sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal "sepertinya tadi aku melihnya disekitar sini" rasa ke ingin tahuannya memaksanya masuk ke dalam hutan yang lebih dalam. tanpa sepengetahuannya, di belakangnya tepat 4 TITAN ukuran 4 – 5 meter. "dimana sih TITAN bod….AHHHH" wanita itu berteriak histeris ketika ingin menoleh kebelakang. Dengan cepat dia memacu kudanya dengan cepat. Dan dari depan terlihat TITAN yang berlari ke arahnya. 'apa ini mimpi. Tidak dapat dipercaya' "apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang" 'aahhh aku harus belok di daerah pohon itu' lalu dia berbelok dan **

**BRAKK**

**Dia terlempar dari kudanya. Dia menabrak pohon Besar yang ada di belakangnya. " ittai " wanita itu meringis kesakitan di seluruh tubuhnya. Karena di saat dia berbelok disana ada TITAN yang sepertinya menunggu wanita itu dating kepadanya. "selamat tinggal dunia, selamat tinggal… sayang" dia menutup matanya untuk selamanya di temani Sekelompok TIITAN **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…mereka di temukan meninggal dengan kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan"

.

.

.

.

.

….**Hilangnya Sekelompok Pasukan Paling Handal…..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa Jiji tak pernah bilang kepada ku" pemuda itu menahan amarahnya. Kenapa kakeknya sendiri tega tidak memberi tahukannya tentang sebab kematian orang tuanya

Tes

Air matanya sudah tak tebendung hingga jatuh mengalir di pipi tannya

.

.

.

.

.

**Sekelompok orang itu bernama….**

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

"aku akan ke tempat jiji….. Jika Jiji … tak memberitahukannya maka aku UZUMAKI NARUTO akan memaksanya hingga di memberitahukan yang sebenarnya dan bersumpah untuk membalas kematian Tousan dan Kasan kepada Monster Laknat tak Berperasaan" lalu dia berlari meninggalkan temannya

.

.

.

.

.

**Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akan kah Generasi selanjutnya mampu membasmi para Titan ?**

**Dan **

**Akan kah Dunia ini Menjadi Damai Seperti Dahulu ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Survival Game**

**Genre : Advanture **

**Rate : T (bisa berubah ubah)**

**Main Chara : Naruto and Sasuke**

**Pair : - (belum ada)**

**Inspirasi dari Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan**

**Warning : Jelek, Typo, OOC, Abal, Cerita Pasaran , Tidak EYD**

**Saran : Jika tidak kuat angkat tangan dan lambaikan kearah Pak Polisi Di tengah perempatan jalan **

**Tidak mengambil Keuntungan apapun ( kecuali Kalau reader mau dengan iklas ngasih uang ke Sya)**

**.**

**~End Prolog~**

**Ni Author Newbie lohhhh. Panggil aja Sya. Ini Cerita geje Sya yang pertama. Mohon bantuannya para Senpai – Senpai. Kritik, Saran, Review, Flame Sya terima kok**

**Mohon maaf jika ada Kesalahan Dan kesamaan cerita, Alur, Latar, dan Waktu**

**Ini murni dari Otak Kecil Sya**

**Sya senang Semua ****Senang**

**Akhir kata Sya **

**BYE BYE ARIGATOU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kalo Gak Kasih Review Gue Kasih ****Permen **

**Kalo Kasih Review Gue Kasih ucapan **_**'**__**Terima kasih Kakak'**_

'_**Kakak Baik Deh'**_

**Yang di atas itu termasuk Nyogok apa tidak ( tampang WATADOS )**

**SYA, Malang 12 Juni 2014**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Angin Berhembus dengan kencang dan Matahari Bersinar Cerah. Pemandangan Langit sangat menawan dengan beberapa awan, Burung yang terbang Dan sesekali berkicau. Begitu Indah jika dilihat secara langsung. Semua penduduk Dari Tadi pagi hingga siang ini Masih mempertahankan wajah – wajah bahagia Semua penduduk, Kecuali Seorang Anak yang sedang berlari di kerumunan Warga Yang melakukan aktifitas sehari – hari. Anak itu berlari hingga di depan rumahnya. Dia melangkah masuk dan menaruh keranjangnya di dapur lalu menuju kamar tidurnya . Naruto, nama anak yang tadi berlari di kerumunan warga. Dia tinggal bersama temannya yang sama-sama yatim piatu .'kenapa aku harus dihadapkan oleh takdir yang begitu tak adil '. tak berselang lama dia merebahkan tubuhnya dan tertidur dalam diam

.

.

.

**Survival Game**

**Genre : Advanture , (little) Humor**

**Rate : T (bisa berubah ubah)**

**Main Chara : Naruto (14) and Sasuke (14)**

**Pair : - (belum ada)**

**Inspirasi dari Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan**

**Warning : Jelek, Typo, OOC, Abal, Cerita Pasaran , Tidak EYD**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ceklek

Suara pintu yang di buka dari arah depan rumah. Dia sedikit bingung ketika masuk melihat perabotan rumah yang masih utuh

Sasuke POV

"kenapa semua perabotan tidak rusak". ' biasa nya kalau dia mengamuk pasti rusak semua' batinnya .

**~FLASHBACK~**

" **Hei Teme ayo kita main suit " anak kecil berambut kuning itu mengajak teman di sebelahnya."suit apa ?" temannya bertanya. " suit gunting batu kertas " dengan senyum iblis "hm… okee" temannya pun**** menyetujuinya yang tidak lain adalah Neji. dengan hitungan mundur**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Hyahhhhhh ( Dengan gaya ala power ranger di slow motion )**

**.**

**.**

**PLAK**

" **Sakitttt kenapa kau lakukan itu " anak itu berteriak histeris sambil mengejek temannya itu dengan jari tengah " Emangnya kenapa ,aku kan kertas dan kau batu apa yang salah" dangan tampang watados nya. "Bukan itu, kenapa kau menamparku "teriak Naru kesurupan ." karena aku yang menang Tolol bodoh" Neji ikut ikutan kesurupan. " oke sekali lagi " tantang Naru **

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Hyahhhhhh ( dengan mata penuh semangat muda yang berapi api )**

**.**

**.**

**Brakkk**

" **Janc*k kenapa kau meninju ku, aku kan yang menang Brengsek " sambil menunjukkan 2 jari tengah nya. " hmmm Siapa cepat dia boleh nyerang camkan itu "Ucap Neji dengan nada Cool sambil memonyongkan bibirnya. " Sasu sini" temannya yang dipanggil Sasu itu pun menuju tempat Naru yang dari tadi kerjaannya teriak terus. " hmm ada apa Naru " naru pun berdiri di belakang Sasu. " Ucapkan Selamat tinggal kawan hyyahh " **

**.**

**.**

**CUP**

**.**

**.**

" **Wahhh ada Pasangan Baru Teman Teman" Suasana kelas langsung Ricuh Melihat adegan panas Sepasang YAOI. " Bodoh apa yang kau lakukan " teriak Neji yang Wajah nya sudah memerah. " heh Kau pilih Chouji atau Sasuke ?" " ya Sasuk… tidak kedua nyaaaa" teriak Neji hingga dapat di dengar oleh guru BK. " heh lihat Sasu mu tidak tahan lagi lohhh " naru seperti nya tidak saying nyawa. " ohh Neji kun Lagi dounngg " Sasu Sepertinya kelewat OOC dengan Wajah seperti habis di perkosa oleh teman kesukaannya. " Kalian Benar Benar JanC*K " pada saat yang sama guru BK lewat. " EHEM Siapa Yang Misuh barusan ?" dengan wajah Sangar agak kebanciaan " Neji Pak " kompak semua Murid yang ada di kelas itu Berseru , kecuali Yang kena . " Neji kamu Ikut bapak atau kamu cium Sasu " Seperti kehilangan ¾ % nyawa nya neji hanya pasrah di tarik IBIKI SENSEI yang membawa nya ke Ruang BK (BANCI KESADISAN). Semua Yang dikelas berdoa " Semoga Arwahnya Ditolak oleh yang Maha kuasa AMIN" ( NOTE : Sadis banget teman teman :P )**

.

.

**~FLASHBACK END~**

( NOTE : Seperti Nya Sya salah nulis cerita ( T.T ) oke ini yang betul :P )

**~FlashBack ~**

**Terlihat 2 pemuda berumur sekitar 10 tahun yang sedang asik melakukan aktifitas nya sehari hari di dalam sebuah kamar. "Naru Mau ini " Tanya Sasu. "Mau dong" jawab Naru yakin. "ini aku kasih" Sasu dengan nada menggoda. "ehhmm sruupp ohhh hahhh" "lebih cepat Naru" "hah hah hah hah" " kau kenapa Naru " Sasu bertanya khawatir "hah hah TEME apa yang kau lakukan padaku hah hah dan hentikan tingkah mu yang menjijikkan itu hah hah jika kau mau lakukanlah dengan neji hah hah" Naru seperti kelelahan. " Sasu hanya menambahkan cabe 5 kg kedalam Ramenmu kok " sambil memasang wajah imut amit amit. " tapi rasanya aneh ya " " itu karena Busuk semua" dengan senyum yang tulus**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BRUUSSSSS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**kaget Naru sambil menyemburkan kuah ramennya ke wajah Sasu hingga BOSOK**

"**kenapppaaa kau lakukan itu HAH" teriak Naru Hingga Air ****seni**** liur nya terbang ke wajah Sasu yang BOSOK. "Karena stok cabe kita habis DAN JANGAN BUAT MUKA SASU BOSOK BODOH" "TIDAKKKKKK" lalu Naru keluar Kamar Dan Merusak perabotan rumah**

**~Flashback End~ **

Lalu Sasuke manaruh keranjangnya di dapur dan pergi ke kamar Naruto. Sasuke yang Melihat Naruto tertidur segera meninggal kan kamar naruto dan menutup pintu dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

**Di Gedung Wilayah **

Seorang kakek sedang melakukan kegiatan kesukaannya sambil menatap keluar jendela. Dia menatap Tembok besar yang mengelilingi kotanya yang konon di bangun oleh DEWA untuk melindungi umat manusia yang hampir terancam punah oleh para **TITAN **yang secara membabi buta telah memangsa manusia. Lalu dia menatap kertas kertas yang ada di hadapannya. ' Sial kenapa aku harus mengurusi hal semacam ini ' dia mengutuk Ketua sebelumnya yang asal menunjuknya sebagai ketua baru

BRAKKK

Tiba tiba datang petugas yang mamakai seragam seperti penjaga Benteng " Lapor Hiruzen Sama, Benteng utama di serang Sekelompok **TITAN **ukuran 7 – 10 M dan sepertinya Gerbang Utama akan roboh" mendengar itu Hiruzen pun tak kalah kaget "AAPPAA" sambil menggebrak meja nya dengan keras yang membuat petugas itu kaget. "bunyikan Bel Utama , dan cepat kirim petugas lainnya untuk menjaga benteng dan mengevakuasi penduduk ke dalam **benteng ROSE **" petugas itu tersadar " Siap Hiruzen Sama ". Lalu petugas itu berlari keluar ruangan. " Bagaimana Ya keadaan Naru dan Sasu di sana" cemas hiruzen sambil menatap keluar jendela yang terlihat **Benteng Maria** yang mengeluarkan asap. " apakah ini pertanda akan terjadi hal hal yang mengeriikan " Tanya nya kepada diri sendiri

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Bacotan ala Syaaa

Sya persembahkan SG ch 1 yg sepertinya geje ( reader : GEJE sekali )

Ada yang nunggu gak ? ( Reader : gak ada cerita loe gak bermutu dan gak bergizi ) T.T

Maaf words nya Cuma dikit Sya usahain supaya tambah panjang

nih lagi pusing di real life (padahal Cuma main game online) dan gak bales review

Oke Ch 2 agak lama update nya

isi ch 2 hanya penjelasan tentang SG dan cerita lanjutannya (tapi Cuma dikit)

.

.

.

sekian

.

.

.

terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca FF ini, Sya minta maaf jika salah dalam bentuk apapun

review

saran

flame

Sya terima dengan senang hati

.

.

.

.

BYE BYE

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ada yang mau kasih saran ?

a. jika kasih saran Sya doa in supaya dapet rizki dunia akhirat

b. jika kasih review biasa Sya doa in masuk surga

c. jika gak kasih Review Sya doa in cepet masuk Surga

( pilih mana hayooo )

Syaaa. Malang, 25 Juni 2014


End file.
